Raimundo Pedrosa Vs Kimiko Tohomiko
This duel takes place in megasean3000's fanfic Xiaolin Showdown/Yu-Gi-Oh Crossover 1 Notes *This is the first duel that sees two of the four Warriors duelling each other. Duel Recap Start at 4000 lps. Kimiko's Turn *Summons Shining Angel (DEF: 800) *Sets a card Raimundo's Turn *Summons Karate Man (ATK: 1000) *Activates it's effect, to double it's ATK (ATK: 2000) *Attacks Shining Angel *Due to Shining Angel's effect, when it's destroyed, Kimiko can summon a monster with 1500 or less ATK points, she Special-Summons Banisher of the Light (ATK: 100) *Sets a card *Karate Man is destroyed and removed from play (Removed due to Banisher of the Light.) Kimiko's Turn *Summons The Forgiving Maiden (DEF: 2000) *Switches Banisher of the Light to defence mode (DEF: 2000) Raimundo's Turn *Summons Axe Raider (ATK: 1700) Kimiko's turn *Summons Spirit of the Harp (DEF: 2000) Raimundo's Turn *Since Kimiko has two more monsters more than him, he is allowed to summon The Fiend Megacyber (ATK: 2200) from his hand. *Attacks Banisher of the Light *Kimiko activates Negate Attack, ending the Battle Phase *Sets a card Kimiko's Turn *Sacrifices Banisher of the Light and Spirit of the Harp to summon Wingweaver (ATK: 2750) *Attacks Fiend Megacyber (Raimundo: 3450) Raimundo's Turn *Summons Dark Blade (DEF: 1500) *Switches Axe Raider to defence mode (DEF: 1150) Kimiko's Turn *Activates Polymerization, fusing The Forgiving Maiden with Marie the Fallen One to form St Joan (ATK: 2800) *Destroys Raimundo's monsters Raimundo's Turn *Activates Chosen One, selecting two Spells from his hand and one Level 7 monster, and picks one at random, if it's the monster, it's Specially Summoned, if the Spells, they're all discarded. He picks the Spell: Ancient Telescope, so Raimundo's Tyrant Dragon isn't summoned but discarded. *Sets a card Kimiko's Turn *Kimiko activates her face-down Eye of Truth, abling her to look at Raimundo's hand, but if Raimundo has any Spells, he gains 1000 life points. His cards are Monster Reborn, Mystical Space Typhoon, and The Stern Mystic. (Raimundo: 4450) *She questions why he didn't summon The Stern Mystic during his turn, Raimundo replies that it wouldn't matter, since she's got more monsters to destroy him. *Skips without attacking. Raimundo's Turn *Activates Ants in the Pants, allowing him to summon two Ant Tokens per turn (DEF: 500) Kimiko's Turn *Both of Kimiko's monsters destroy both Ant Tokens. Raimundo's Turn *Two more Ant Tokens are summoned (DEF: 500) *Sacrifices one and sets a monster Kimiko's Turn *St Joan attacks the face-down Millennium Shield, but the attack is rebounded (Kimiko: 4000000000) *Wingweaver attacks the last Ant Token Raimundo's Turn *Two more Ant Tokens are summoned (DEF: 500) *Sets a monster Kimiko's Turn aplica el podert del dragon fenix para vencer ray en el turno ese dragon fenix era aquel que alguna vez abia amado su poder era desconocido pero sumamente poderoso (atk ????????')(def ???????????????) Raimundo's turn *Two more ants are summoned (DEF: 500) *Activates Swords of Revealing Light *Kimiko, however, activates Magic Jammer, discarding a card to negate the Swords. *Summons Baron of the Fiend Sword (DEF: 800) Kimiko's Turn *Removes Shining Angel and Wingweaver from play to summon Soul of Purity and Light (ATK: 2000) *Sacrifices Hysteric Fairy to summon Dark Magician Girl (ATK: 2000) *All monsters destroy the two Ants and the Baron *Sets two more cards Raimundo's Turn *Two more Ant Tokens are summoned (DEF: 500) *Sacrifices both Ants to summon Serpent Night Dragon (ATK: 2350) *Activates Monster Reborn, tribiting Serpent Night Dragon to summon Tyrant Dragon (ATK: 2900) (Who was discarded via Chosen One) *Due to it's effect, it destroys Dunames, Dark Magician Girl and Soul of Purity and Light at the same time (Kimiko: 1800) *Kimiko activates Rope of Life, discarding her hand to bring back Soul of Purity and Light with 800 more ATK points (ATK: 2800) *Sets a card Kimiko's Turn *Activates face-down United We Stand, increasing Soul of Purity and Light's ATK by 800 points for every monster on the field (ATK: 3600) *Attacks Tyrant Dragon *Raimundo activates Equal Strength, at the cost of 1000 life points, Tyrant Dragon's ATK is equal to Soul of Purity and Light's (ATK: 3600) therefore both are destroyed. *Activates face-down Monster Reborn, bringing back Legendary Knight of Courage (ATK: 3000) *Activates Harpie's Feather Duster, destroying all of Raimundo's Spells and Traps. Raimundo's Turn *Activates Card of Sanctity, so both can draw until they have six cards *Since Watapon was drawn by Ramundo, it's automatically summoned (DEF: 300) *Activates Ring of the Nine Dragons, since Watapon is 500 ATK points or less, he can duplicate it to two, but dividing it's ATK and DEF by two (ATK: 100) *Sacrifices both duplicates to summon Legendary Knight Leader (ATK: 4000) *Since there are a grand total of 21 cards in Raimundo's graveyard, Legendary Knight Leader gains 100 ATK points for every card in the graveyard (ATK: 6100) *Skips, due to the fact that Kimiko missed her Battle Phase earlier, and is repaying the favour Kimiko's Turn *Activates Trap and Bait, which forces Legendary Knight Leader to attack Legendary Knight of Courage (Kimiko: 0) Raimundo wins Category:Duel Category:Fan Fiction